


[Podfic of] You do not have to walk on your knees

by klb



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic by klb, for knight_tracer, of a fic by dollsome</p><p>Author's summary: Regina and redemption, take two. It goes better this time. (Featuring Emma drowning her sorrows in Adele, Regina exploding bowls of ice cream, Henry pretending he doesn't know what a parent trap is, lots of regret and quiet yearning, and Captain Hook showing up just long enough to be the worst. Also, magic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You do not have to walk on your knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You do not have to walk on your knees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/632136) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



Cover Art created by reena_jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/You%20do%20not%20have%20to%20walk%20on%20your%20knees.mp3) | **Size:** 103.7 MB | **Duration:** 1:26:07

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Look, knight_tracer, I made you a thing! Based on your Dear Podficcer letter, I think our tastes are very aligned, so it was an absolute pleasure to record this for you. You have been such a wonderful friend and supporter of my podfic throughout the years, and there is nobody I would rather have been assigned in this exchange. I hope you enjoy listening!


End file.
